Oh Christmas Tree
by RatedrKjErIcHo
Summary: Seth and his girlfriend Sophia go shopping for the perfect Christmas tree to get ready for the holidays. Christmas One shot for Hailey Egan Ambrose.


Seth Rollins groaned as he stood in the Christmas tree lot with his girlfriend Sophia Reigns. They'd spent the last hour trying to find the perfect tree. He looked over at his friend Roman and laughed. He had a similar expression on his face.

"How long have we been here? I'm freezing my ass off." Roman said as he watched his sister and his girlfriend looking around at the trees.

"An hour. An hour to pick out something that is terribly overpriced that we will end up putting on the curb before the New Year." Roman laughed.

"But it makes them happy and that's why we do it right?" Seth laughed and nodded. He looked at them as they found identical trees.

They stopped for lunch after buying the trees and each headed toward their own homes. Sophia looked over at Seth as they drove toward their home. She couldn't believe that they'd been together for almost two years already.

"Maggie and Roman said they'd be over on Christmas Eve to exchange gifts. Then they're heading to see Mom." He looked over at her and smiled.

"Are you sure you're okay with my parents coming Christmas day and you not going to your parents?"

She smiled. "Of course I am. And we dropped off our gifts at Thanksgiving. So it's fine." He laughed again.

"You're the only person I know that does their Christmas shopping in July." She laughed again.

"It's better to get it done early. That way I have plenty of time to plan the menu and decorate the house. And of course there is the baking and the wrapping." She said with a smile. "Not everyone waits until two days before Christmas to go shopping."

"I don't always wait until Christmas Eve. I did my shopping early this year." He said causing her to look at him. "What? Maggie insisted that I go shopping with her to get Roman's gift. She couldn't put it in the car by herself. So I did my shopping while I was out. She has your gift at her house and she agreed to bring it with her when they come over."

"I'm impressed." She said as they pulled up in front of the house. "Now let's get the tree up." He nodded and kissed her and they got out of the car.

An hour later, the tree was up and they were surrounded by boxes of ornaments. Seth smiled as he watched her studying the tree to find the perfect place for each ornament. She turned to look at him.

"What?" She said as she looked at him.

"Nothing. You just look so cute standing there." He said as he walked up behind her.

"Are you going to help me finish the tree?"

"I'd rather unwrap you than decorate the tree." He said as he kissed the back of her neck. She moaned and leaned back into him. She turned around to face him. He leaned in and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He moved them over toward the couch and they quickly shed their clothes. She moaned as he kissed his way down her body. Sex had never been boring for them but it seemed to only get better the more they were together. She sucked in a breath as he slid himself inside of her. She held on to him, her mind completely blank. She could feel herself getting close and she let herself go. He smiled as he watched her. He loved seeing her like that. Seeing her slip over the edge and surrender herself to the pleasure he was giving her.

He'd never intended to fall for her when he met. But she just had a way of winning you over. He felt himself getting close too and closed his eyes, thinking of how lucky he was and how much he loved this woman. They laid there for a few minutes, breathless and sweaty amongst the boxes of Christmas ornaments before she turned to him and smiled.

"That was amazing."

"Well, I do try." He said laughing as she swatted at his chest. "I love you Sophia." She smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too. But amazing sex does not get you out of helping me finish the tree." He laughed and pulled her back against him savoring the moment before the hustle of the holidays caught up with them. These were the moments he loved. When it was just the two of them and they were in the quiet together.

"Merry Christmas Baby."

"Merry Christmas." She said with a smile.


End file.
